Just A Snowman
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Dustin and Marah Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**Just A Snowman? **

Marah woke up feeling colder than she normally did. For Christmas they had all decided to go up to the mountains for a change. Marah had been so excited to see all the snow but had been deeply disappointed when she realized that there was none at all. So for the past few days they just hung out and did other things.

She remembered being this cold on Lothor's ship when everything had frozen or something like that, but this cold gave a different feeling. Instead of having the feeling to get warm she had a happy feeling. She quietly went over to the window and opened the curtains. She had to close her eyes from the blinding light that entered the room. After blinking a couple of times she looked out again only to be pleasantly surprised with a blanket of white over the ground. Her lips broke out into a joyous grin as she raced about getting dressed.

There was snow on the ground. Snow on the ground! She couldn't wait to tell people. The brunette ran to her roommate and shook her awake, "Kapri, Kapri wake up. Wake up please?"

"Go away."

Kapri put her head back down.

"Kapri, get up. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Go away Marah." She covered her head with a pillow.

Marah frowned, "Fine, stay in bed." She rolled her eyes and finished tying her shoes before leaving the room. She quickly made her way to Dustin's room and began knocking on the door. After a couple of minutes he opened the door obviously he had just woken up; bed hair, with a white t-shirt and yellow boxers were the only thing he was dressed in. Marah couldn't help but giggle at it.

Dustin scratched his head with a confused look, "Marah what are you doing up so early and what's so funny?"

Marah put her hand over her mouth as another laugh escaped it, "Dustin, you're not dressed."

Dustin looked down and his eyes widened as he realized what he had on. "Hang on." He went back in shutting the door, but was out a couple of minutes later with jeans and a shirt on. "What's up?"

"Come here." She grabbed the former rangers hand and pulled him to a window. "Look there's snow!"

Dustin got a huge grin on his face, "Alright, get dressed, I'll meet you back here."

Marah giggled as she took off back to her room while the former yellow ranger ran off to his room.

Within a few minutes the two found themselves bundled by the door, "Okay, you ready?" Marah energetically nodded. "Alright, come on let's go." Dustin took Marah's gloved hand and led her outside.

Marah looked at all the white in pure delight. "Wow, it all seems so magical." She gently touched some of the snow that was on a bush. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah. Sure is."

Marah turned and found Dustin looking at her. They both blushed and turned away, "Umm, so now what do we do?"

"Well." Dustin looked around and then his smile grew, "Have you ever made a snowman?"

"No." Marah pursed her lips together. "Let me try." She turned and started staring at the snow hoping that she could make it come to life.

Dustin must have caught on because he took her hand, "No, dude. We don't _make_ a snowman, we make it."

"What's the difference?"

"We use our hands."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Come on."

Dustin then proceeded to take Marah's hand and gently guide her to a nice open field of white. "So now what do we do?"

"Well we have to roll it into a ball."

"The whole thing?"

"Well just enough to make a body. We're going to need three balls. So do you want to work on a smaller one?"

"Okay."

Marah went over to the area that Dustin had been pointing at and stood looking at it. She looked over at Dustin who was rolling a ball of snow around the area he was at, so Marah copied Dustin. As she rolled she thought about Dustin. After Lothor had been defeated her and Kapri had joined the Academy. The first thing that had entered Marah's mind was how to make up what she had done to Dustin. It was a while, but they had become friends. Marah still had feelings for him, those were never fake, but she knew that it couldn't be more than just friends with Dustin because of everything in the past; she could hope all she wanted, but it wouldn't make it true.

She looked at the size of her ball of snow and then compared it to Dustin's, it looked about right. "Dustin. I think I'm done."

"Hang….on." Dustin finished pushing his to where he wanted and then sprinted over to Marah. "That looks good. The snow's hard enough so we can carry it."

"Alright."

Dustin picked it up and walked over to the snowman with Marah behind him. "Making a snowman is fun."

Dustin placed the second part of the snowman on top of the first part. "I love making snowmen. Me and my sister did this every year, well until she stopped wanting to. But you have to do because it rocks."

"I think so too. So, now what?"

"We have to make the head."

"Let me guess, smaller?"

"Ten points for Marah."

Marah squealed and started making the head. Soon enough the snowman was all together, but without any extra stuff on him.

"Okay, we'll need something for the eyes, mouth and nose. A scarf and a hat." Dustin said counting on his fingers.

"Is it a girl or guy?" Marah asked with her head tilted at the snowman.

"Huh?"

"Girl or guy? We need to know how to dress them."

"Well…" Dustin looked back and forth from the snowman to Marah a couple of times, "I just kind of thought it was a guy."

"Oh, okay then. Can we make a girl one?"

Dustin shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not."

"Yeah." Marah clapped her hands, "You get the bottom and I'll get the middle. Make sure they're close."

So after more time Marah and Dustin got a second snowman up right next to the first. "Now we have to get the eyes and stuff." Marah watched as Dustin picked up a few sticks and stuck them in the sides. "Now they have arms. I'll be right back."

After a few minutes Dustin came back with some coal and carrots. He arranged them on the snowmen until they resembled faces. Marah tilted her head and then pointed to the one on the right, "That looks like a girl."

"Alright, so she's the girl and he's…"

"Her boyfriend, fiancé, or her husband?"

"Uh…I don't know. You decide."

"First, let's get them dressed. You go get some of your clothes and I'll get some of mine."

Dustin and Marah both took off without realizing what exactly they were doing.

Within ten minutes they were both back putting clothes onto the snow couple. After they were adorned in the ex yellow ranger and ex evil space ninja's clothes Dustin and Marah stepped back. "Aww, they look cute together."

"They do. I think they should be married."

Marah clapped her hands, "Me too." She looked over at Dustin and then whispered, "Marry them."

"How can I marry them?"

"Just say what happens in a marriage ceremony. You know the husband and wife bit?"

"Oh, right." Dustin looked at the couple and then shrugged his shoulders, "I now pronounce you…uh…snowman and snow wife."

"That was a beautiful ceremony." Marah said pretending to wipe fake tears from her eyes. "So, don't they look happy?"

"They do." Dustin looked at the snow couple and then over at Marah who was still watching the couple. She was beautiful. Things had been awkward once Marah and Kapri were both at the Academy and he figured the best thing would be to keep Marah as a friend; however with all the time they had spent together he just found himself falling for her even more.

He didn't even know how Marah felt, but he felt as though he could risk his heart just one more time. Dustin found himself slowly moving closer to the brunette that stood beside him. He began reaching for her hand but froze in mid-air when he thought that he could ruin their friendship in this one move. But before he lowered his hand he felt a smaller hand slip into his. He looked down at Marah who shyly smiled back at him.

With his heart beating faster he stepped closer to Marah and gently moved some of her hair behind her ear causing her to bite her lip. Before he realized it they were both leaning closer until they kissed. It was a short one, but one to affirm to both sides what the other one was feeling. Pulling away from the kiss Dustin just smiled at her and turned back to the snow couple as Marah leaned on his arm, their fingers still intertwined.

After standing there for a while Marah spoke, "Dustin."

"Yeah?"

"They should have children."

Dustin smiled, "Yeah, I agree."

And the two stood for a while longer, knowing a little of the future ahead.


End file.
